


Znikaj, podła plamo

by Filigranka



Category: Balladyna - Słowacki
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Polski | Polish, Skumbrie w tomacie, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazg do Balladyny, napisany na Skumbrie.





	Znikaj, podła plamo

**Author's Note:**

> Głupotka. Bardzo mocno... no, ćwiczeniowa... ale chciałam od dawna coś o nich napisać i Skumbrie mi podrzuciły okazję/przymus.
> 
> Jasne, wolałabym, żeby było lepsze. Zwalcie winę na leki.

Taksujący, drapieżny błysk w oku Fon Kostryna niespecjalnie Balladynę zdziwił. Widywała go już wiele razy: u wiejskich chłopców, u handlarzy, u rycerzy. Nawet u Kirkora, wtedy kiedy... Widywała.  
     Fon Kostryn zadziwił ją, bo nie spuścił wzroku, nie obrócił głowy, nie wstał na sztywnych nogach, by, wymruczawszy przeprosiny, pobiec, nadal sztywno — ech, jakie to było zabawne! — do studni, utopić ten błysk w lodowatej wodzie.  
     Dobry rycerz adoruje żonę swojego pana dwornie, z oczętami spuszczonymi jak panienka, wzdychając, kupując pieśni i zalewając się łzami nad okrucieństwem losu. Ale wzroku nie podniesie, co to, to nie.  
     Banda kombinujących tchórzy. A Fon Konstryn patrzył jej prosto w twarz, uśmiechał się nawet. Zdecydowanie wyzywająco. Zdecydowanie interesująco.  
     Później, na pustych korytarzach, poprzez szum krwi w uszach i łomot serca nasłuchując – zdrady – cudzych kroków, wyobrażając sobie, że nawet spod wzburzonych fal sukni czuje to zuchwałe spojrzenie, że to właśnie ono ją tak rozpala – później zrozumie, że Kirkor dał jej pozycję i szacunek, a Fon Kostryn... może nie miłość, ale namiętność i zrozumienie.  
     Chociaż przyczyn tego zrozumienia lepiej nie dociekać, zrzucać wszystko na karb uczuć, recytować sonety i udawać, że te dłonie, to dłonie królowej, nie chłopki, że te blizny pod żebrami to od miecza, nie tępawego noża zza cholewy.  
     Niekiedy, wracając tymi korytarzami do wielkiego, przyzwoicie pustego łoża Balladyna zastanawiała się, czy ta namiętność ustroiłaby, jak głoszą pieśni, złotogłowiem nawet kurną chatę, podobną tej, w której schronili się Tristian z Izoldą.  
     Potem patrzy na swoje ręce. Kurna chata roztkliwiała Kirkora; Fon Kostryn byłby zabił, byleby się z niej wyrwać. Balladyna mnie dłonie, teraz już miękkie, ale wciąż poznaczone zgrubieniami, śladami pracy, które nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie zejdą, tak jak z oczu Fon Kostryna nigdy, nawet gdy nurkuje pod jej spódnice, nie znika żelazna determinacja.  
     Zasypiając, Balladyna lubiła myśleć, że – kiedyś – Fon Kostryn naprawdę wszystko – cokolwiek – zrozumie.


End file.
